Lockdown
by MultiMusical
Summary: Harry and friends are sent to a Muggle High school for a day to see what it's like...just when they think they are going to leave, something surprising happens.
1. Chapter 1

**LOCKDOWN**

**Inspired by the BeeBe School…haha Alison**

**Chapter One**

**H**ermione Granger bounced into Muggle Studies class, dragging her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, in with her.

"I just know you guys will absolutely love this! There's this new professor, Professor Parlay, and she has some great ideas!" Hermione explained, ignoring her friends' annoyed faces at being forced to take this class by their bossy schoolmate and best friend. Ginny Weasley came trailing behind them, chatting with Luna Lovegood, who had a dreamy look on her face as if her mind was wandering and she wasn't paying much attention. Her eyes wandered over to Harry first, then Ron, and last Hermione.

Hermione sat down right in front, only to be joined by a disgruntled Ginny (having just realized Luna hadn't been paying attention) and a distracted Luna. Harry and Ron exchanged irked glances and plopped down in the seats behind them. More people came, 5th years and 6th years combined because the classes were so small this year. They included Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Michael Connor, Sadie Parker (a 5th year) and Padma and Parvati Patil. Professor Parlay gleamed at her students and Dean Thomas and Michael Connor looked at each other. Professor Parlay was, in their own words, "hot".

Professor Parlay had wild brown curls dancing around her head, which was plastered with only perfect brown skin. Her lips were always glossy, her eyes always glitzy, and her cheeks always rosy. Except, it was common knowledge she didn't use makeup. Ron and Harry figured that's why Hermione liked her so much.

"It's great to see that ten of you decided to join me this year," (Harry noticed that Professor Parlay had a Boston accent) "It's amazing how many 3rd, 4th, and 7th years I have and so little 5th and 6th years! But I'm sure you will all enjoy this combination we put together. As you probably know, my name is Professor Parlay, but you can all call me by my first name, Jennifer, or Jenn for short. I have the most wonderful project planned but we're going to have to split up into groups for this. One group stays here with me and the other… well the other group is in for a surprise," Professor Parlay, or Jenn announced. Jennifer Parlay… somehow Harry loved that name.

"Who wants to stay and who wants to go?" Jenn asked. Michael Connor and Dean Thomas thrust their hands in the air and gasped in unison,

"STAY!"

Lavender Brown rolled her eyes at Parvati Patil. Everyone knew that they only wanted to stay to be around Jenn.

"Okay, Dean, Michael, you'll stay with me," (Jenn felt that if they could call her by her first name, she should do the same in return) she said. Dean smirked.

"Ha ha, Michael!" he taunted quietly. Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Ha ha what?" he asked.

"She said my name first!" Dean exclaimed. Michael frowned.

"Any other volunteers to stay here?" Jenn urged. Parvati, Padma and Lavender looked at each other and said together,

"We'll stay."

"Great!" Jenn asserted, "So that's five to stay and six to go. Sounds like a plan, you guys. Now, the people that are leaving, here is your job: I'm sending you all to an American school right in my hometown of Malden, Massachusetts. It's called the Malden High School, or just Malden High. You're going to go through six hours, the average school day for them, as a Muggle. Only when you step out of the school can you be transported back here. Everyone there will think you are exchange students. I spoke with you other teachers and you all are going to be excused from classes just for today. The people that are staying here are going to receive, in return, 6 Muggles. Of course, their memories will be wiped of their day here at Hogwarts when they are returned home. But it's your job to note how Muggles respond to real magic. Sound good, guys?"

Hermione's eyes were alight with excitement. This even sounded pretty cool to Harry. He actually liked this class so far.

"OK, if you six that are leaving would just stand right next to my desk, I'll send you off on your voyage," she declared. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Sadie clambered over to Jenn's desk and looked up expectantly. Jenn raised her wand and muttered a few words,

"Rawds Nib Ack Meti,"

Harry lost his stomach. He felt like he was being jostled around like he was on an unsteady roller coaster. He shut his eyes unwillingly, even though he wanted so badly to keep them open. He saw so many things flashing by, mainly ocean. The thought of him hovering over the ocean made him feel queasy and decided that it was for the best for him to keep his eyes shut tight.

He landed with a bump on crunchy grass and felt someone's head on his knee and someone else's leg crushing his arm. He managed to get his head up to see his friends struggling to get up also. Hermione lifted her head off his knee and Sadie moved her leg so she wasn't crushing his arm. A lot of high school students were staring at the odd group and he stood up completely and brushed the dirt and strips of grass off his pants. He turned red. He realized he was wearing jeans and a plaid flannel button up shirt, which was unbuttoned to reveal a plain white tee shirt. He looked over at the tangle of people beside him and saw that their clothes had been changed too, maybe to fit Muggle fashion.

Hermione was wearing a tight tube top in a bright purple color and beige khakis with purple thread. Luna was donning a tight tee shirt with, wow, a cloud on it and the words "On Cloud 9" plastered right in the middle, paired with ordinary jeans. Ginny had on a micro-mini skirt and a plain, orange shirt. Sadie had on a tube top similar to Hermione's, except it had a floral design on it and a miniskirt for bottoms. Ron was wearing baggy jeans and a Boston Red Sox jersey. His friends followed suit and got up, just as the bell rang.

"That means that if we don't get in right away, we're going to be late. I suggest we go up to the Main Office and tell the Principal that we are the Exchange Students for Europe," Hermione instructed. Sadie was the only one who nodded in agreement, the only other one that was Muggle-Born. Harry understood partly; he used to live as a Muggle but he never went to a Muggle high school. Luna, Ginny, and Sadie started to walk behind Hermione and Ron and Harry followed.

Harry didn't know Sadie very much. He just found out she existed this year. Ginny said she was okay but she was a bit of a… well, boy crazy. She was… the Sirius Black of their time. She's gone out with so many boys that not even Parvati and Lavender could compete with her. She had light brown hair down to her waist that was pin straight. Her eyes were celery-green and were always heavy with a flirtatious glint. Ron defined her as hot, but he would never make a move on her. Ginny might not like it very much, and Harry knew that Hermione would go haywire.

Harry had thought Ginny's skirt was short, but there was so much worse. There was pre-Madonna that stood out the most: all she was wearing was what could be described as a sequin sports bra and Daisy Duke shorts. She whispered over to her friend, who was wearing a tight pink dress and fish net stockings something along the lines of, "That girls outfit is so 80's," staring right at Ginny. There was a boy making out heavily with a blonde girl right outside the Main Office, blocking the door. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny bit her lip.

So this was high school?

Sadie sighed and tapped the shoulder of the blonde girl.

"D'you think you could let us by?"

The blonde girl, who Harry noticed, was wearing much too much makeup, scanned Sadie up and down and looked over Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. She sighed and dragged her boyfriend to an empty classroom. Sadie marched into the Main office, followed by Hermione, Ginny, a dreamy Luna, and Ron and Harry who were exchanging surprised looks.

The receptionist at the desk was a woman of about forty. Her hair was so blonde, and so fake, it practically blinded Harry. She was wearing a pastel pink lipstick and too much lip liner, probably to create the illusion that her lips were younger and plumper. Her dress was so tight it showed the outline of her racy corset. Ron raised his eyebrows in fathom as to why this woman was allowed to work at a school. When she noticed that there were six expectant teenagers in front of her, she turned around and zipped up a jacket to hide her tight dress. She turned to face them again and smiled, showing her yellowing teeth.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Ferguson. How can I help you?" she asked in a well-rehearsed manner. Sadie motioned for Hermione to talk, so Hermione nervously opened her mouth and announced,

"We're the exchange students from Europe," she said, her voice sounded very accented compared to the American receptionist.

"Oh yes, of course. I'll just go get Principal Raymond. Why don't you just have a seat?" Ms. Ferguson suggested, motioning to some empty cushion chairs against the wall. Harry sat down and gazed around the office. It was nothing like Professor Dumbledore's, of course. There were no interesting whizzing gadgets making fascinating noises or silver instruments to help you see galaxies far away. There were, though, a few drawings showing, or maybe just suggesting, school unity. They had to be from the elementary schools, though, because they looked like high school students didn't do them.

A minute later, Principal Raymond came out. Thomas Raymond was a grouchy, elderly man with dark skin and little hair. He seemed very irritable to the fact he had been pulled out of his office just to greet some exchange students from Europe. He cleared his throat loudly and stared at the clothes Harry and everyone else were wearing.

"Europeans…" he muttered softly, probably thinking none of them at heard it, when really they all had. Hermione seemed like she was trying to hide the anger at the racism of the Principal on her face. Mr. Raymond put on a fake smile that didn't reach his eyes and said in a false, cheery voice,

"Well, it's just wonderful to have you all here with us today! I'm sure you'll just love your stay here at Malden Public High School and we're just going to love hearing about life over in Europe! If you have any problems during the day, just come down to the Main Office and ask Ms. Ferguson, ok?"

Hermione's face screwed up into a forced smile.

"Thanks. Now, do you have our schedules?" she asked bluntly. Harry's mind was wandering… why did that principal say "just" so much?

Ms. Ferguson started to rummage through her desk drawer for their schedule cards. She pulled them out, a little bent on one and a little torn on the edge of another. She passed them out, trying to learn everyone's names.

"We tried to make it so you guys have at least two classed together, but there is the age difference to think about," she explained. Harry ended up with the slightly torn one. They started to exchange cards to see what classes they had with who, which ones they all had together and the ones they'd have to face alone.

**A/N- This is my latest fanfiction! It is going to be a continued story and I hope you like it so far! Oh..if you're in the same band I am, look for your name! hahahahaha! Well, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**B**ack at Hogwarts, things were going…well… not as smoothly as it was down in America. In return for the six under-age wizards, the stay-at Hogwarts kids were faced with six under-age Muggles. Now, we all know that being a teenager is confusing enough, but when you are some how plopped into a Magical school of learning…well, magic… you go kind of crazy.

"WHERE THE FCK AM I AND WHY AREN'T I IN MATH CLASS RIGHT NOW!" One girl by the name of Julie Aarons screamed. Her friend, Nidale Reed, was anxious and worried at the situation, yet interested at the flying teakettle whizzing around the Muggle Studies room. Andrew Small, another Muggle, seemed hardly distressed or surprised at the situation… he was too busy staring at Lavender Brown's behind. His best friend, Daniel Lameo, was running in circles around the classroom, kicking the walls and screaming like a mad man. The next Muggle, Samantha Bake, was telling him to "shut the fck up before I get to you and slap you across the face so hard that you go around the school and back". The last confused Muggle, Deanna (pronounced De-An-na, not Dee-na) was staring around the classroom, mute, and obviously lost for words.

"If I could just have some quiet—"

"She's just like Raymond, she says 'just' a lot," Andrew whispered to Samantha. Samantha nodded silently.

"—I will explain to you what you are doing here," Jenn demanded loudly. Daniel stopped running around like an idiot, Julie stopped screaming, Andrew averted his eyes away from Lavender's behind, Samantha stopped yelling at Daniel, Nidale looked away from the teakettle, and Deanna got her eyes to focus correctly.

"Thank you. Today, you six are spending a day at our school. You remember signing up for the One-day exchange program, correct?" Jenn asked. There were nods of the Muggle's heads and soft voices saying words along the line of, "Yeah".

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Jenn announced. Julie and Deanna's eyes met and widened, yet Samantha laughed.

"This is some place in Salem, right? I thought we were going to Europe," she said, her hands on her hips. Jenn smiled knowingly.

"You are in Europe. You are at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry," she said lightly. Samantha glared at her.

"But everyone knows that there is not such thing as magic," she said, in her eyes, knowledgeably. Nidale was nodding in agreement, but Andrew shifted uncomfortably.

"Actually…"

Everyone's eyes, Muggle and Magic, turned to him.

"Actually, my sister… you know her, Daniel… she goes to a school for witches over in Salem. And she can really do magic. I've seen her. I've read her schoolbooks. All of it is real!" Andrew exclaimed. Jenn smiled.

"Ahh yes, Jean Small. I used to teach her before I came to Hogwarts. A very powerful witch—"

Jenn was cut off by the triumphant screams of Daniel. He turned to Nidale and Samantha.

"AHA! You all didn't believe in this kind of thing and I did! I was right! I WIN!" Daniel screamed in victory. Andrew gave him a weird look and Nidale and Samantha rolled their eyes. Julie looked up at Jenn with an odd look plastered on her face.

"I don't believe you. Prove to me that magic is real!" she said. Michael Connor stepped in front of her.

"May I?" he asked, raising his wand. Julie took one look at his handsome face and smiled.

"But of course," she said, entranced by his foreign accent. Michael, on the other hand, was not thinking about Julie's pretty brown eyes or curly chestnut hair. He smirked, raised his wand, and said quietly, yet clearly,

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Julie's body stiffened and flattened. She fell back onto the floor and only her pupils were moving back and forth, surprised at what had happened, and hurt that a cute boy like Michael did magic on her. Jenn sighed.

"Okay, that was enough of a demonstration," she said. She muttered the counter curse. Julie brushed off her skirt and glared at Michael once she got up.

It took about half an hour, but eventually the Muggles believed Jenn and her students. Of course, Andrew had already believed them.

"I still don't get it! Why did you bring us here?" Deanna asked.

"Six of my students went to spend a day at your school for our Muggle Studies class," Jenn explained.

"Muggle studies?" Samantha asked slowly. Padma Patil stepped in to answer this one.

"A Muggle is what you guys are. Non-magic folk," she explained. Samantha nodded to show she understood.

Michael Connor whispered to Dean Thomas something like,

"American girls are hot!"

Samantha was tall with dark brown hair down to her elbows. She was wearing a light pink shirt and a frilly pink and baby blue skirt. She was wearing a baby blue zip-up sweatshirt. Nidale was Moroccan. She had slightly curly black hair that reached her shoulders and was wearing a short, short plaid skirt and a rather conservative top. Julie was wearing a pleated skirt in a dark, navy blue, and a white tank top with a navy zip-up sweatshirt. She had light brown hair and golden highlights. Deanna was blonde-haired and blue-eyed. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts and a pink spaghetti straps. They were all very pretty and had the air of being kind of…stuck up? Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown were looking at them wearily. Apparently, they didn't approve of these showy American girls that were sure to catch the eye of the boys at Hogwarts.

"Tell me about it!" Dean Thomas whispered back. Parvati glared at him.

"Pigs," she muttered to her best friend and twin.

Jenn sighed. She should have remembered what it was like to be a teenager.

"My students! It's your job to show our Muggle friends around Hogwarts. How about Samantha, Nidale, Julie, and Deanna go with Parvati, Padma, and Lavender. Andrew and Daniel, you go with Michael and Dean," Jenn instructed. It was obvious that Parvati, Padma, and Lavender weren't too crazy to show around the American girls, but they sucked it up and put on fake smiles.

"I talked with the other teachers. They are fine with you guys going in and out of the classes to show you guys around. Report back to me at the end of the day. Have fun!" Jenn said the last two words in a singsong voice. The Muggles smiled; Michael and Dean smiled at the American girls; Parvati, Padma, and Lavender were looking at each other, probably wishing that they had gone and not stayed.

"Well, follow us," Lavender said, decided to be nice. Maybe these girls were just like them. They just… didn't wear as much as them. She, Padma, and Parvati filed out and the American girls followed. Each one could feel Dean and Michael's eyes resting on their bodies as they followed their European tour guides. Michael and Dean smiled at Andrew and Daniel and motioned for them to follow them out of the classroom and on their tour of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Who is that?" Julie whispered to Lavender Brown when they entered the 6th year Potions Class. Snape looked up, glaring at first. He saw that four of the seven people that entered were not wearing school uniforms, so he figured that they must be "those Muggles" Jenn had been talking about. Lavender followed Julie's gaze and realized whom she was talking about with a smirk.

"That," she said, still smirking, "Is Draco Malfoy."

Julie smiled.

"He's hot!"

"Julie, you have a boyfriend," Deanna hissed. Julie raised her eyebrows.

"None of these guys know that," she said sneakily. Snape cleared his throat and the students continued to do their potion-making.

"You guys can ask some of the students questions about the Potions they are making, just as long as you don't make too much noise—"

Julie whizzed over to Draco's table before Padma could even finish.

"Hi," she said softly, sticking out her manicured hand, "I'm Julie Aarons."

Draco looked at her for a second and looked like he was fine with shaking her hand. But then he remembered the notice he had gotten. This girl was a Muggle.

"I don't associate with Muggles," he said coldly, turning back to his potion. Julie sneered at him. She put on a sarcastic smile.

"Fine."

Before she got up, she made sure to kick him right where it hurts.

"God damnit—"

She stood up and walked over to Parvati.

"Jerk," Julie muttered. Parvati smiled. Maybe these American girls weren't too bad.

Samantha had sat down next to a Gryffindor, luckily. Seamus Finnegan.

"So, what kind of potion is this?" she asked. It took slightly longer for the sound waves to reach his brain. Not many random girls would sit down next to him and start asking questions in such a friendly matter.

"Oh—um—I wasn't really paying attention. I just read the directions. I think it's some truth serum," Seamus said, stumbling a bit. Samantha threw her head back and laughed. Seamus smiled.

Nidale had stumbled upon a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin; a Slytherin by the name of Gregory Goyle. She sat down next him and he looked up wearily.

"So, what are you using to make this potion?"

"I dun know," Goyle grunted. Nidale smiled oddly.

"Well, what's it called?"

"I dun know," Goyle grunted again. Nidale turned her head away and made a face at Samantha, who giggled silently.

Deanna had chosen to speak to the professor. Yup, Professor Severus Snape. He was obviously trying to be polite but since Deanna was very curious, she had a lot of questions. Too many questions for his patience.

"Why do you need to know how to make potions to be a wizard? Do you teach your class how to make poisons too? Why do you put weird things in jars?"

Snape glared in the direction of Parvati, Padma, and Lavender for bringing these American High School students to his class.

And that was only the beginning.

**A/N i know i haven't updated in like... forever... lol sry but comments plz? D**


End file.
